Hidden Savior
by Sakura Sango
Summary: ‘Tears built in his eyes as he raised the gun to his pursed lips.’ Roy’s hurting. Can anyone save him before it’s too late?


Title: Hidden Savior.

Author: SakuraSango

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I only own the story and the plot. All characters however are not mine.

Pairing: None mentioned, though if you wanted to you could see a couple.

Warnings: Angst

Spoilers: Don't watch if you don't know what happens to Hughes, has mentioning's of it.

Summary: 'Tears built in his eyes as he raised the gun to his pursed lips.' Roy's hurting. Can anyone save him before it's too late?

A/n: Alright this story woke me up at 2 in the morning demanding to be written. Pretty soon I swear I'm going to put down some kind of poison for the plot bunnies that are running around me.

_x-x-x-_

_"Kokoro no hotori de (Close to my heart,)  
Anata ga yasashiku ore wo yonde mo (you call gently to me, but)  
Mimi wo fusaide (I close my ears.)  
Hasiru hi mo aru (There is also a day I run to,)  
Koori no naifu wo daite (Embracing the ice knife)"'  
Koori no naifu wo Daite (Embracing the Ice Knife)' By: Oogata Megumi _

_x-x-x-_

Bright light flowed through the dusty window, causing everything inside to be covered in a dusty haze. The browned light fell over the poorly furnished apartment and the piles of books that lied scattered around the small room. And slowly onto the beer can littered floor.

Roy Mustang stood at the window as he stared out it. The dusty sunlight fell onto his face as he drained the last of the beer that he held. Dropping the now empty can to the floor the alchemist barely reacted to it as the can rolled along the floor clattered nosily against another empty can.

His right hand slowly slid to his hip, to where his small gun lied. Fingers snaked around the cool metal as he pulled it from its snug home. Tears built in his eyes as he raised the gun to his pursed lips.

"I'm sorry Maes, I can't keep going up. I can't get to the top."

The black gun slowly slid from his moving lips to his cheek. Warming metal slowly slid along the smooth skin to his temple. Tears flowed freely now as Roy stood looking out the window. He wanted to pull the trigger, to just end everything.

But at the same time he could not. He could do nothing more then to stand and stare out the window; to watch the branches flow in the breeze.

It was almost as though someone was holding the trigger. Someone was keeping him from ending it.

_x-x-x-_

Ed glowered at the closed door hands in his pockets. This was stupid. So stupid! He was not the delivery boy. Especially not when it came to Mustang.

Glowering deeper Ed shook his head in defeat.

'_Might as well get this over with._' He thought raising his hand to the door.

Knocking twice the full metal waited, listening for any sounds. Hearing nothing he pressed an ear to the door before knocking again.

Silence answered him.

'_Maybe he's sick,_' Ed thought his hand rested on the dull knob. '_Or perhaps drunk._' Ed scowled again at the thought of him sticking of alcohol again.

Lately Roy had been burring himself in alcoholic drinks. Often he would skip work, calling about some cold that he suddenly got. Every time Ed would cover for him, thinking it would just blow over. But it did not. Every day Ed would notice how Roy had sunk a little deeper into his alcoholic depression; on the days he decided to show up at work Roy would stink so badly of stale alcohol that the teen alchemist would have to drag him to a bathroom just in hopes of washing off the stink. If not for his health then to at least let the others not know what had been happening to their beloved commander.

Turning the knob Ed pushed open the door, blinking to let his eyes adjust to the dull light.

There at the window he could see an outline of a man. '_Mustang,_' Ed figured as he walked into the room, his foot kicking the door shut. Blinking at the floor the teen sighed staring at the empty cans. '_I just cleaned this place __up a week ago._' Ed whined silently as he jumped around the cans before glancing back up at the other man.

"Mustang," Ed whispered as he walked closer- careful to not slip on the cans or spilt alcohol. Rounding around the desk he noticed something metallic in his boss' hand. Golden eyes widened as he noticed the shape of the object.

'A gun,' he gasped unable to move for a second. The same gun that was pointed to the flame alchemist's temple. Gasping Ed ran for Roy his arm outstretched. Reaching the distraught man Ed grabbed his wrist pulling the gun up to the ceiling. Just as the warmed barrel was clear of danger, a thin finger pulled the trigger. Ed jumped, his hand tightening as the gun fired a round into the ceiling above.

"Damn it! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Ed yelled at the top of his lungs, his heart still pounding as he realized just how close he had come to witnessing a suicide. Grabbing the gun in his metal hand the teen ripped it from Roy's hand before tossing it across the room, mentally reminding himself to grab it before he left.

Roy fell to the floor, unable to hold himself up any longer. It was too much. Now he would be fired for sure. Not only fired but probably locked up. His name would be smeared. It was too much, now he wished more then before that the gun had been pointed at him.

Ed knelt beside his fallen boss, his hand resting on Roy's shoulder. Sighing lightly the blond wrapped his arm around the others waist. "Come on. Let's get you in a hot bath. You'll feel better then." Ed whispered as he pulled the taller man up. Though Ed could not pull Roy into the bathroom alone, he did help steady the stumbling man as they both squeezed into the small room.

Gently he lowered Roy to the floor before turning on the hot tap. Closing the drain off Ed sat on the tub's edge, his hand gently sloshing the water around. Occasionally he would reach up and adjust the temperature before letting his hand float in the water.

After it had been filled almost completely Ed turned to the man on the floor. As though undressing a newborn, Ed gently unbuttoned Roy's black shirt tugging his arms free from the pesky sleeves. Then he turned his attention to the shoes, tugging off worn socks before turning to his faded jeans.

_x-x-x-_

Ed sat on the edge, washcloth in hand as he dipped it into the hot water. Raising it over Roy's head Ed squeezed the water out, letting the warm fluid flow over the back of his head before rolling onto his back.

Nether had said anything after Ed had yelled at the window. That was almost an hour ago.

Reaching back down into the water, Ed squeezed more water out letting the gentle streams caress the soft skin.

"Mustang," Ed whispered as he reached back into the cooling water. Soon it would be to cold for the man to stay in it, and then Ed would have the joy of trying to get the taller man into his bed.

"Roy," Ed tried again after getting no answer. "Why?"

Mustang just shook his head lightly before resting his head on his crossed arms. Sighing he stared at the tiled floor, refusing to speak.

"I just wish I knew why. Then maybe I could help you. Is it because of Hughes?"

Roy stiffened as he held his breath at the mention of his friend's name.

If Ed noticed the change of behavior he did not acknowledge it. Instead he continued in a low, quiet tone while dipping water onto the man's back. "I know how you feel. Really. I was so heart broken when I heard he had died."

Roy continued to stare at the tiles refusing to acknowledge anything or one.

"But do you think Hughes would want you do die? Because," Ed stopped his movements, eyes focusing on the wall across from him. "Because I don't think he would. He wouldn't want you to die. And I can think of several others that would be heartbroken if you were to die."

Roy turned to the side, looking up to catch the golden eyes above him. Nodding Roy pushed himself away from the edge of the tub, his eyes again searching the tiles. Almost as though they held all of the answers of what the younger alchemist had been saying.

"Well," Ed dropped the washcloth into the water before standing. "I guess we should get you out of there before you get sick with a cold huh." Scratching his nose Ed walked over to the counter, grabbing a fluffy white towel. If the situation was not so depressing, Ed would have died at the thought of having to not only undress and help bathe his boss. But then to help him dry off too.

_x-x-x-_

Roy lied on his small bed, his head cradled in the teen's lap as soothing fingers carded through his dark hair. Already he could feel himself drifting off into the light caresses of sleep. Closing his eyes, Roy tried to not think about anything. Instead he focused on the boy sitting Indian style on his bed, with his arms wrapped around his head.

The same boy that saved his life. If he had not come when he did, Roy was certain he would have fired the gun. He would have taken the only way out that he could.

But now lying here in his bed, Roy could not help but to think of the possibility of another way.

Ed sighed as he felt the man on his lap calm, his body relaxing to his soft touches. Soft sounds came from his lips as Ed began to rock his upper body, soothing the older man to a calming sleep. Looking down he watched the Flame Alchemist's breathing slow as sleep took over the rest of his conscious. Leaning against the dirty wall Ed stared ahead, lost in memories of what had happened just a few hours ago.

How could he have missed just how far along Roy was… How close he was to ending it…

The teen couldn't help but to shudder at the thought of what would have happened if he was just two minutes later. If he had been just a little slower. If he had not entered until he heard the gunshot. What would have happened? The Full Metal Alchemist shuddered violently as his overactive imagination displayed the scene before him.

He could not stand the thought of loosing another friend. No not another. Not after so many deaths.

He would not let it happen. Silently he vowed to not let that happen. Not now…not ever. No he would silently be in the background watching over the broken man, helping him to heal and to grow stronger.

_x-x-x-_

Aaaaaand how was it? Personally I think the ending wasn't up to par. But I made myself a promise, to never leave a story behind anymore if the ending doesn't come out. I have so many stories started and almost ended just cuz of that, but no longer.

So how was it? Feel free to tell me in a much loved review!


End file.
